Madam Foxy, a mangled tale
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: Madam foxy is going to be a new animatronic at the new and improved Freddy Fazzbear's pizza. and she is going to be very popular...especially with the kids
1. Chapter 1

Hmm?

I felt my limbs began to stir and move, as they started to come to life. I stretched my arms to feel how they worked, they feel great! My eyes flung open as I laid eyes on the figure in front of me.

It seemed to be a male human, sporting a blue cap. His blue colored shirt was sporting the logo "Freddy Fazbears Pizza." on it. Freddy fazbear? What a peculiar name.

"Ah there y'a go." the man spoke. "It's nice to finally see a reboot to my favorite animatronic."

I turned my head to the side, simply curious to what this man spoke of.

"Hello, what is my name then?" my sleek voice called to the man.

"Ah, you can speak already! That's a surprise. Oh right your name...um, to be honest your name isnt fully...well... 'created' yet. Your going to be a new attraction in the new freddy fazbear's pizza. You were based on a old animatronic named foxy, so I guess you will be foxy 2...or foxy 2.0, or something like that."

"This foxy...may I see him please?"

"I'm afraid not, he is permanently shut down. And besides, he had a few...habits that I wouldn't want you to learn. Let's just say they call it the bite of '87."

I didn't push the issue any further from that. I looked around the room; there were several tables with party hats, balloons, and a small stage in the middle of the room. There was also this weird small human figure, holding balloons.

"May I ask one more question please?"

"Um sure, but after that, I will have to put you away for the night until the morning, okay?"

I slowly nodded my head. "hm...what is that stage over there for?"

The man glanced over to the stage and chuckled lightly. "Funny you say that, that's where you will be entertaining all if the kids."

"Nonono, I cannot do that Mr."

"I know, I'm not finished with you yet, I still have to finish up a few kinks in the programming first. I'll be with you before you preform for your first time in the morning, alright?"

I nodded my head. Shoot...I have so many questions...and so many things that need to be explored.

"Alright good, it's getting pretty late, so I'll have to turn in for the night. There will be a nightguard coming, so don't freak out if you hear the door open."

"Good bye, nice man!" I said in a cheery voice to him.

"hehe, bye foxy 2.0."

I saw him pick up his toolkit before shutting out the lights and leaving out the front entrance. Hm...what to do know? I guess I should wait here patiently for him to return for me.

A few hours past in the night as I hummed a light tune in the echoing hall.

Crack!

What was that?!

I turned my attention to the doorway of the party room. A small, black, bony hand was creaking open the door ever so slowly. I audibly gasped at what I saw.

It was a tall black figure, with scrawny little arms and three white strips on his arms. The most noticeable feature was his mask, it was the biggest part of his body and had this creepy hollow grin on it. His hollowed black eyes were fixated on me.

"W-Who are you?!" I demanded.

The marionette floated toward me which I found extremely alarming. I backed up, my ears going down.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW MY LEAD."

"W-Why should I?"

The marionette seemed to ignore my statement. "THE NIGHTWATCH DOES NOT DESERVE THE JOY OF CREATION, MAKE HIM ONE OF US."

Thoroughly confused I asked another question. "Um...how exactly?"

"STUFF HIM IN A SUIT, MAKE HIS SOUL BOW TO ME"

I was appalled beyond belief at the mention of that. "Ew…that's disgusting…I wont do that…"

Again ignoring my statement, he turned around and headed for the door. "DO NOT FAIL ME OR THERE WILL BE SEVER CONSEQUENNCES."

I whimpered and lowered my head. I was going to abject to his statement, but he quickly left the room and slammed it hard behind himself. Oh what do I do? Do I listen to that nice human? Or that thing? Well I don't want to be punished…yet I don't want to be a burden to the nice man. Well…I guess that stuffing thing is my only option,

I got up from the ground and headed out the same way the marionette came in. I looked around the hallways. There were more of the animatronics then I thought. To my left was a yellow chicken like figure holding a cupcake. She seemed to be interested in staring at a camera on the wall. Hm…I wonder why. I look around the joint at the children's drawings that were scattered about the floor. Hm, so I'll be entertaining the people who drew these things? How delightful! I can't wait for my performance tomorrow

I decide to wander into the hallway near to that room, and found a light far away. What is that? I wonder in curiosity. So I walk forward to that light, and I began to hear a voice.

"Don't come any closer Freddy…."

?...That voice. It belongs to a human. Is that the nightwatch I was sent to stuff in a suit? Well…I better get this over with…

"There's Bon Bon...and Chica...Foxy…huh…where's the new one?"

The night watch put down his camera and gasped as he saw me staring at him from the other end of the desk.

"Have mercy!" He cried out

He cowered in his chair, waiting for the end to come. I just stood there gazing at the terribly frightened man. He is afraid...of me. Is this really what I want to be known for?

My head drooped and I let out a small whimper. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't... Much to the man's surprise I slowly walked out of room dragging my feet.

"How could I let that marionette control what I do? I can make my own choices. I have to tell that kind man about this!"

"Aye, that was not wise." a pirate voice spoke to me.

I turned around to meet the thing the voice came from. I was greeted by a red furred animatronic with and eyepatch. It seemed to have a hook for a right arm like I did, and was a bit roughed up. The look he was giving me almost seemed as if he pitied me.

"Who are you? And why ARE you following me?"

"My name is Foxy, the pirate fox."

My eyes flew open and I quickly stepped backwards away from the fox. But I didn't step too far, because I was still a bit interested.

"What? Its not like i'm going to bite you..."

"You have before!" I said angrily. "does the bite of '87 sound familiar?"

The animatronic nodded his head. "Quite so my deary, I never hear the end of it actually. But it wasn't my fault..."

Still keeping my distance from the old foxy, I tilted my head. "How so?"

"It was the Marionette, my dear." he shook his head. "I didn't want to kill the nightwatch because I didn't want to be like the other animatronics...he didn't like me disobeying his words and somehow...made be bite the lad! I don't know how he made that second impulse happen…but he did. He ruined my entire name and forced me into a lonely cove the rest of my days."

I stepped closer to my counterpart. "You're innocent then?"

"Not exactly, now I do whatever he tells me now, because he said that was his warning! And that he could do much worse..."

I audibly gasped. "B-But I disobeyed him, I didn't kill the nightwatch..."

"Don't you see? That's why I said that's not a smart move me counterpart. I'm afraid you're much more like me than you think."

"But i won't hurt anyone...the nice man says so!"

"Nice man? Look...if yer 'nice man' knew what was best for you, you wouldn't be in this pizzeria in the first place."

I turned my back on Foxy and ran as fast as I could for the game room.

"Just warning you lass!" Foxy called.

I kept running, not stopping, just kept running. Nothing mattered, I was terrified. Should I have spared the guard? Or shouldn't I have? I guess I'll listen to the nice man! He knows what's best for me. I entered the game room and quickly climbed up to my stage and closed the curtains behind myself. I just hid there for a while, shaking behind my hiding place.

I stayed still, making sure not to attract the marionette to my room. So I just waited there for hours and hours hearing the footsteps and noises of the other animatronics roaming around the halls.

The morning arrived, much to my grief. What was to happen? This is when my first performance was to happen...I have to tell someone...maybe the nice man? Yes! He'd understand.

I heard bells from the doors opening, that was him! The nice man, probably with the kids I was to preform for too. I anxiously waited for him to come my way so I could tell him, but I must of been waiting for hours. Finally, I saw him emerge from the side of the stage.

"Hello 2.0!" he said in his cheerful voice.

"hello nice man!"

"I don't have much time, kids are all lined up down there to see your performance."

He bent down and started to add something in my software like he said he would the previous day.

"But nice man, it's really important! Last night...I..-"

"I'll talk to you after the show, the shows about to start! I'm sorry 2.0."

A small click as heard in my head as I was suddenly flooded with information for my performance. He closed and secured the patch in my head.

"I promise I'll talk to you, okay?"

"Okay nice man..."

He patted my head lightly. "Aught a girl, now good luck out there."

He quickly picked up his tools and jogged from the stage. I was awfully worried...what was going to happen? I didn't know how they would like me...not to mention the marionette...

"Greetings everyone!" a announcer's voice spoke in the room. "we are proud to announce a new member to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria!"

Okay...maybe it's not that bad...let's get this over with.

"Give are warm welcome to Madam foxy!"

Applause was heard as the curtains were lifted. I walked out into the front of the stage and greeted the applause well.

"Oh my, I'm glad to see all of your faces here. My names is Foxy. I am new here so I hope that I can do my best to make your day the happiest it can be hahaha!"

Several kids chuckled, clapped and 'helloed' me after I greeted them. Oh, they love me! This is what I want, not to be feared, but loved! I'm starting think that disobeying the marionette wasn't that bad of a choice.

"But before we start things." the balloon boy said from the other side of the room. "isn't there something your forgetting?"

"What is that balloon boy?"

"We have some Birthdays to wish!"

"Oh, right! Haha." I chuckled lightly "Now let's sing a song to the birthday child shall we? We all know this one! 1...2...3! Happy birthday to you!"

I got off the stage and walked toward the birthday boy as a giant birthday present was wheeled in toward him.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The present got to his table and I arrived there as well with balloon boy in tow.

"Happy birthday dear..."

I lowered the microphone I had in my hand to the child.

"Ryan." he said happily.

"Happy birthday to you!"

The present opened up and the marionette popped out of it, which many kids clapped to. Oh no...thats not good.

"Happy birthday, from all of us at the new Freddy Fazbears pizza!" I said to the kid

"and don't forget your birthday balloon too!"

Balloon boy gave him a shiny white balloon that's had "happy birthday!" written on it in bold letters.

"HEY KIDS?" the marionette said gleefully. "CAN I TELL YOU A SECRET?"

All of the kids that were celebrating his birthday crowded close to the horrifying figure. I had no idea what he was saying because his mouth didn't move when he talked, nor was I close enough to hear him.

The kids all looked at me, before they all crowded around me. What? What did he tell the kids?!

"BEGIN!" the marionette said in a creepily cheerful voice.

They all grabbed part of my body and began to tug on my limbs. No...no! No no no no! This is not happening! It shouldn't be, it can't be!

"Please stop, I don't think that's very wise to do kiddies."

They didn't stop...they actually pulled harder...until my hand sprung out from my inside my arm, bringing coiled steel and endoskeleton parts along with it. My neck was being tugged on awfully while one kid broke my right arm and it twisted in a bizarre way with bits of steel wire sticking from it. They are tearing me apart!

The nice man seemed horrified by the scene and quickly ran to save me.

"Out of the way please! Don't touch the animatronics!"

He scooped me up, along with a few of my pieces that fell down due to the rampaging kids. That marionette! Foxy was actually right! He's going to punish me! But good thing I'm in the hands of the nice man...

He carried me through several halls and corridors before taking me to a maintenance room of sorts. He laid me down on a table

"Woah...how did this even happen 2.0?"

I opened my mouth to the only man I trusted and began to pour my words out to him.

"Its the marionette! He somehow convinced the children to try and rip me apart! Oh I knew he was going to punish me!"

"Punish you?" the nice man asked. "for doing what exactly?"

"I didn't want to kill the nightwatch...he told me too but I didn't want to. Because you kind man told me to take care of the nightwatch."

"So...this is what you wanted to tell me 2.0?"

I nodded my head. Now that he knew, it wouldn't possibly end badly. I have faith in the nice man, he can fix this, and my body.

"I actually once was a nightwatch...it seems these guys never change. But I have faith in you 2.0, maybe you can change them, maybe you can make them see the errors of ways...who knows...maybe you can-"

Then there were knockings on the door. "Mr. Mike?"

The nice man turned toward the door an opened it up wide, revealing the image of a middle age man with a tie and a blue shirt.

"yes sir? What is it?"

"The criminal recognizer in the marionette told me you broke the new foxy into pieces..."

"B-but it must be broken or something! I better go check it-"

"I...think that's enough animatronics you've broken today mister Mike."

"But it wasn't me, I swear!"

"That is ENOUGH mike!" The older man shouted. "I want you out the door, 2 minutes!"

The older man slammed the door in the nice man's face, as I curiously looked at the nice man

"2.0...foxy...I think this is the last time we will see each other..."

"Why do you have to leave nice man?"

"it's the marionette...it seems really mad at you. It even wants me out of the picture...and I'm afraid I'm powerless to stop it."

"Nice man! Don't go! I need you!"

"I'm sorry 2.0...I can't fix you anymore, they won't allow me too...and if I still try to...who knows what will happen...I'm sorry...

"But...Nice man!"

And that's when he rushed out of the door in almost a run. I can't believe it...that marionette took everything I had in under a day! That's it! I will never bow to the will of the marionette! I will keep fighting him if it's the last thing I can do!

I laid there for the longest time...I bet the entire day past as I heard everyone leave from the pizzeria, one after another. Eventually, everyone was gone and the lights had turned off.

"I'm angry...I won't let the marionette to stop all over me and do what he wants! I will keep disobeying him...heck...I will protect the nightwatch! I will go against whatever the marionette believes!"

Before I could put my thoughts into action, I heard the door behind me creak open. It was hard for me to turn my head toward the door since my neck was half broken because of the kids's work.

"Don't get up yet Madam Foxy." A familiar pirate voice spoke.

Wait...that voice...

"Foxy!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but over hear what you said...something about rebelling against the marionette?"

I couldn't turn to look at him, but He probably had a condescending look on his face. I rubbed my hook, the one that was still intact.

"I know you'll think I'm crazy...but I'm not going to be some game piece to a puppet who took everything I loved. Exactly the opposite...I will not let him stomp on everything that stands for what I am and I want!"

I heard Foxy's footsteps come closer to me. "...aye...is that so?"

I felt something touching the back of my neck, and my wires being pushed around.

"Foxy...? What are you doing?"

Foxy's hand grabbed something inside my neck and using some kind of tool on it. All of a sudden, I had the power to move my neck again! I immediately raised my head and looked over toward Him. He then offered me a sly grin.

"Helping you rebel, what else?"

"But i thought you said resisting against him was useless..."

"I said that if you or i resisted it would be pointless. But if we both did, I'd like to see how that goes!"

I got up on my legs and ran over to hug the misunderstood fox. I was overjoyed that even though the nice man wasn't here, I still had someone else on my side!

"Easy there madam Foxy, your right arm still needs a heavy fixing!"

I stopped hugging Foxy and looked at my right arm. It looked like a mangled mess of metal wiring and steel beams.

"Um...right. Maybe you can help fix that too?"

"Aye, let's get to it then. Sit on the table madam foxy."

this is so great! I at least have someone on my side! Nothing can spoil this!

….nothing…. 


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Foxy, a mangled tale  
Chapter 2

-madam foxy'a points point of view.-

A few nights had past since that eventful day. The day I was torn apart, the nice man was framed, and Foxy the pirate began to help me. Now, we get into a pattern. Since Foxy can't do anything against the marionette tearing me apart in the daylight, he fixes me up at nighttime. Then we try and save the night watch from being killed.

Now it's 1:30, and Foxy was finishing up his repairs on me. The kids decided to try and rip off my jaw this time around, which seemed hard for foxy to fix.

"Madam foxy, you really need to try not to get all mangled like this. It's the worst one so far! Broken jaw, both arms twisted, and one of them was messing with your eye! If you don't take better care of yourself you'll end up losing it."

I rolled my robotic eyes. "Nonsense Foxy, I won't let a child just take my eye. That would be so unrealistic."

"Aye, you never know."

Then all of a sudden my jaw erupted with life once again. It whirred and fit right back into its original place.

"I'm fixed up again!" I glowed with excitement.

"Now now madam foxy, we still have work to do. C'mon down you go."

Foxy grabbed my shoulders and lowered me off the table as my feet reached the tiled floor. He gave me a knowing nod. You see, we've done this a few times before now, so we knew what to do.

Foxy stealthily crept up to the door of the backstage room we were in as I went over to a stack of cleverly placed empty fazbear heads. I pushed them aside to reveal a white dry erase board and blue marker. I picked them up and scribbled furiously on it.

Meanwhile, foxy exited the room and followed his regular routine. Which in this case, was moving tables and boxes in front of the vents, so no animatronic could enter from them. He tried to find the heaviest things possible so that the animatronics would be stalled for the longest time possible.

-the security guards point of view-

Oh my god...i'm not going to survive...

I hurried to wind up the music box once more, don't want that THING coming at me. This is insane...NOT what I signed up for at all! I need to get out of here as soon as possible... How am I going to survive? So many thoughts...so many regrets...and under 4 hours to live.

I look around my office. Nothing in the air vents and nothing in the halls... Guess I'll check the cameras. I glanced at the different rooms trying to find some sort of advantage against these things. When I flipped to the backstage room, I was shocked. There were words on a white board that was held up to the camera. The words said "Me and foxy, We're here to help."

I didn't know how to respond to this. Could it be a trick? A charade? Yeah that's gotta be it...

A hand came on the screen and wiped the words away. The same hand brought up a blue marker and scribbled down "check the cameras of the two side rooms next to your office."

This took me off guard. Well...I have nothing to lose. Why not? So I checked the side cameras. There were loads of stuff piled over the air vent, it would take many people to even move all that stuff! So...the animatronics can't get in that way... They can't! That's great! I actually could survive this!

I flipped back to the backstage, a new written message awaited me. It read "We will help, we will protect you."

I rewound the music box before putting down my camera. And there was a red colored fox like animatronic at the doorway. I was going to panic, but it nodded it's head and held its thumb up. So...I guess that's 'foxy' the message is talking about.

"Foxy?" I call out to the creature.

"Aye."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Well... I'm trusting you."

Great, my life is trusted to a animatronic...not exactly the most moralizing thing. But I'll take it anyway.

The fox disappeared into the darkness. Heh... Let's do this. I flipped on my camera and kept winding up the music box. I'll do what I can to help him out. But...who's that other animatronic helping? That's a mystery. But I can't afford to take chances right now, I need to trust foxy.

I hear something in the hall, like heavy stomping. So I quickly flip my flashlight to the hallway, revealing an intimidating figure marching slowly toward my office. The figure seemed to be a brown bear, it doesn't look like Freddy...more like a childish friendly looking version?

I try to find something to defend myself with in the office, but seriously, what weapon would you possibly find in a children's pizzeria? So I just watch helplessly as he marches closer and closer, passing by the two open side room doorways.

Then all of a sudden, a blindfold was slipped on him from behind. 'Freddy' stopped in his tracks, startled at the blindfold. Then I saw foxy carrying a chair from behind The Freddy. He hung it's head in the metal bars of the chairs and forced it to back up.

I checked my hall cameras. A version of Chica was headed down the hallway Foxy was bringing Freddy. I'm not sure if Foxy knows this... I have to tell him.

"It's in the halls!" I tell as a warning to the fox.

Fox looks back at me and nods before turning toy Freddy to look at the hallway opening, where it opened up to the 2nd hallway where toy Chica was. He quickly released the Chair from Freddy's face and shoved him into that hallway.

Toy Freddy stumbled into new Chica as he fell into that hallway. Still disoriented, toy Freddy took off his blindfold, seeing the animatronic next to him. Toy Chica tilted her head as toy Freddy began to glare at her. Then something unexpected happened, toy Freddy put new Chica in a choke hold!

So this was foxy's plan, turn the enemy animatronics against each other, and block all entrances except one. Genius! I surely will survive!

Foxy hid again in one of the side rooms while new Chica and toy Freddy fought each other over the misunderstanding. They fought, punched and wrestled with each other, thinking each other to be traitors.

The 2nd friendly animatronic's arm came into view from the hallway. I couldn't quite make out which animatronic it was. Whatever it was, it flipped over some tables to barricade the halls. It quickly retreated back into its room as it heard footsteps of another animatronic.

A bright blue colored animatronic came into view. It appeared to be a alternate version of Bonnie, another 'toy' version I suppose. It peered into the rooms containing the air vents, seeing them closed off. Noticing this, it quickly started rushing toward rushing toward my office!

I looked around, trying to find something to shield myself, though finding nothing. Then, I saw foxy's hand come from behind it, holding what appeared to be a to-go bag. With one swift move, he shoved the bag on 'toy' Bonnie's head. It was confused and taken off guard, allowing foxy to turn in a few circles before forcefully shoving the animatronic toward the other 2 'toys.'

He fell right into Chica, which knocked off his paper bag on his head. When this happened, Chica kicked him off of her. Bonnie quickly acted and elbowed Freddy, taking him to the ground. It kept escalating from that point. ...I think I'm safe...they are too busy fighting each other to notice me.

The hours passed before turning to 6:00 a.m. The animatronic's currently fighting stopped and returned to the stage, glaring at one another. I sighed, adjusting my collar and straightening my hat. That was a close one, if it wasn't for foxy I wouldn't of had survived tonight. That's it, I'm not being night watch ever again.

I throw my hat on my desk and walk out of the joint, which I looked on with a more...gloomy light. Who would of thought I would be struggling for my life just now? Obviously not me...

I grabbed my bike which was parked just outside the pizzeria and hopped on it, petaling fast. You see, I didn't have the well...'luxury' of having expensive things like cars. I get around on whatever I can afford. Hopefully this pizzeria would just be a starting job for me. I'm only in my twenty's, so it shouldn't be that hard to find a different job right?

I make it to my house, which was basic but affordable. It was a single story house that was surrounded by trees and two other houses next to it. This is what I call home.

As I go in the driveway, I get off my bike before picking it up. I open my front door, putting my bike right beside it before letting myself in. I jump on my couch, my face landing on its cushions.

It's Saturday, my day where I'm not looking for work, not doing work, just at home watching movies and playing video games. Hm what should I do? Which movie should I start out with? Hm...

I spent hours watching movies and games, occasionally going to get potato chips from the pantry. I'm a simple guy, what can I say? Before long, i looked out the window and it was night again! Wow...that was fast. How late is it?

I check my watch, it says it's 11:00. Hm...I bet I can squeeze in an episode of something. What should I watch?

After finally settling with an episode from a series called 'Star Trek,' I decided it was time to get ready for bed. I click off the TV and start making my way toward my room

Then the phone rang loudly from the other side of the room. This was a little surprising to me. After all, who would call me at such a late hour? I walk over and pick up the phone off the table.

"Hello? Hello Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Ed, it's me." Came a voice from the other side. "I was just about to close up shop here, but I noticed something odd today. I checked the roster says you were night guard last night, so I was wondering...what happened to the marionette?"

"...what about the marionette?"

"Well it's not here, maybe you know what happened to it?"

I nearly drop the phone when I hear this. The marionette...gone?! But where could it be? Maybe trying to find foxy? Or worse it could be...

"YOU HAVE SURVIVED LAST NIGHT."

I freeze immediately when I hear the distorted deep voice. The phone falls on the floor with a loud clank. I don't turn my head to the figure, as its long black fingers were on my shoulders, getting ever so close to my neck.

I swallow my pride and respond. "Uh...yeah."

"THIS IS VERY INTRIGUING TO ME. IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO SURVIVE, I THOUGHT THROUGH EVERY SCENARIO YET YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. NO MATTER WHAT I THROW AT YOU, YOU STILL STAND."

"Um...maybe I'm just lucky?"

"NO!"

His black dagger like fingers stiffen as they grab hold a lower part of my neck.

"I COULD KILL YOU KNOW, IT WOULD BE SO EASY TO SLIT YOUR THROAT AND WATCH YOU TAKE YOUR FINAL BREATHS."

He takes his fingers off of my neck and let's me take a few deep breaths.

"BUT I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO USE THIS WORTH...TO AID ME."

My sweat slowly drips down my head as I answer the crazed puppet. "H-how's that?"

"YOU CAN GUARANTEE MY KILLS TO COME, LURING MY PREY TO A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY."

"A-and just how would I d-do that?"

His left arm raised the phone I dropped on the floor earlier to me, putting it into my hand. Sweat was now coming down my head like a river as the murderous marionette began to speak once more.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. AND IF I DONT SEE A CHANGE IN THE STATS OF MY SUCCESS..."

Abruptly ending his words there, he let go of the top of the phone and rushed swiftly out my door, closing it forcefully behind him.

I was shocked, and I was trembling so hard that I couldn't even move. If I do what he asks, others will die, and if I don't do as he asks...I'll die!

I dug my fingernails into my hair and clawed at my head. I shouldn't be in this position, I should never of been a night watch at Freddy Fazbear's a pizza in the first place!

I looked the clock to my left, on the stove green little numbers turned on. They flashed '12:04' repeatedly. It's already 12:04? Oh no...I have to choose soon...

I swallowed my guilt slowly and eased to dial a number on the phone. I put it up to my ear and waited for the man on the other line to answer me.

*Night guard's POV*

Ring ring ring!

I look to my side, seeing the loud phone go off. What would anyone want at this hour? Out of curiosity, I pick up the phone and hold it to my ear.

"Hello? Hello hello?" The voice on the other line spoke out. "Hey, I was the night guard before you, so I thought I could pass on some information to you to help you get settled in. You see, I'd just take a nap because there's really nothing to worry about. Who would break in to a dirty old pizza place anyway?"

I chuckle to myself. "Hehe, your right. Oh well. Thanks for the tip, after all, this is the most boring job in the world right?"

"Yeah...haha right."

"Goodnight, whoever you are."

"Yeah, G'night."

I clicked the phone off and put it back onto the table. After that, I pulled my cap over my face, leaned back on my chair, and fell fast asleep.

*Madam Foxy's POV*

It was about time again. Same routine as before, help the night guard, and all he has to do is wind up the music box, and we will do all the rest.

"Foxy?" I call out. "Let's do it!"

"Aye."

Foxy rushed out the door looking to block off the entrances to the air vents while I searched for my white board again. Foxy set up a thin trip wire on the ground, for any awaiting animatronic. I find my white board and scribble fiercely on it, trying to be quick about it. After I was done, I hold it up to the camera, waiting for the red light in it to come on. I waited.


End file.
